


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by rinthegreat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Day 3, Freeform, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2014, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets of Makoto and Rin's life in the future.</p>
<p>MakoRin Week Prompt 3: Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at end to prevent spoilers.

            Red hair, matching eyes, and a soft smile meet his gaze.  Lips part to reveal a full set of pointed teeth.  “Come with me to Australia, Makoto.”  He leans in and kisses him.

~

            “How was practice?”  He asks as the redhead walks in from the shower, a towel thrown over his head.

            The red haired man flops down on the couch next to him.  “Exhausting.  You’re cooking tonight, right?”

            “Only for you, Rin.”

~

            There’s nothing significant about the day, as far as he can tell, except that Rin’s been smiling more than normal.  “I can’t believe you proposed,” the redhead says with a grin.  There’s a gold band wrapped around his left ring finger.

            “I can’t believe you said yes,” he responds.  A joke.  Rin’s grin widens.

~

            He races around, trying to find Rin as the sirens go off all around him.  “Rin!”  His throat hurts from the effort.  “Rin!”

            “Makoto!”  His name is yelled and he turns to see the redhead running towards him, covered in dust from the explosion.  Relief fills him.  “We need to get out of here, come on.”  And they run.

~

            Rin’s body is warm against him as they sit, huddled in a shelter.  _Cowering_ as Rin had called it earlier.  But he knows there’s no other option.  “It has to end soon,” he says in a comforting fashion to the other.  They stay curled up like that, along with the other survivors, as the attack rages on above.

~

            _Nuclear winter_.  That’s what the humans have dubbed it.  The reality is the cold temperatures and the large amount of radiation that can no longer dissipate into the atmosphere.  He doesn’t fully understand how it works.  All he knows is that several other survivors have already died of radiation sickness.  He finds himself wishing the internet still existed so he could look up symptoms and treatment.

            Rin’s been keeping him up the last few nights, coughing.

~

            An old military bunker from the time known as World War 2 has been transformed into a temporary hospital.  All non-autonomous machines from the before the AI development have been moved here, and the remaining doctors and nurses have been treating patients.  He knows they’re lucky to find the place when they did.  Rin passes out as he checks in.

~

            “I’m sorry,” the doctor dressed in white says, looking into the room where Rin is still unconscious, tubes sticking out of him.  “But I’m afraid the increased exposure to the radiation has caused him to develop leukemia.”

            He feels his heart break.

~

            “Remember, before all this, when we moved to Australia?”  Rin asks, eyes closed.  He knows it’s because he’s too tired to keep them focused and try to talk.

            “Of course I remember that, Rin.”  He’s surprised how calm his voice sounds.

            “I never got the chance to compete at the Olympics.”

            He doesn’t respond, but he wraps his hand around the other’s, feeling the band he’d given a lifetime ago.  Rin’s hand is hot.

~

            The band rests against the skin of his neck.  It feels heavier than he knows it is.  The power has long gone out of every last human outpost.  They are not the only ones suffering anymore.  The machines have called a truce, but it’s too late.  What few humans are left are scattered; dying in ditches.  The last blast knocked most of the humans out, leaving a small few.  But those left are dying slowly, like Rin.  He feels the headache returning.  It’s not the first time.

\---

            The memories are extracted slowly, allowing the machine to come back online.  It sits up and bares its hub for the others to access.  The others insert the chips inside and download.  Real memories, extracted from Specimen 6; the sixth human found after the truce.  The logic computers had calculated the likelihood of machine survival without human interference to find a .046% probability of success.  Now, with humans gone, the only directive of the machines is to recreate an acceptable replacement.  A system capable of downloading and simulating feelings.  This one had started referring to itself as _he_.  The machines calculated the highest percent chance of success to be to continue to use Specimen 6 memories on this machine.  Other machines were being developed for the remaining 32 Specimens.  The calculated time of completion of this program is in 2.54 Million Earth Years.  It is 6.954% complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite writing mostly relationship drama for this fandom, my calling is the Science Fiction genre. I'm glad I got the opportunity to share this with you. 
> 
> I've been trying new writing styles/approaches for MakoRin week. It's been fun to play around. I hope you enjoyed reading it. If there are any questions on this one (it is a little confusing, I realize that), I'd be happy to answer them.
> 
> Please note that I intentionally didn't warn about major character death, because spoilers. Nothing ruins a good Sci Fi fic like knowing the ending.


End file.
